


Exhausted

by professionalgriefer



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, just some gay cuddling, super short, which is the best kind of cuddling imho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professionalgriefer/pseuds/professionalgriefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt 'sleeping'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted

Mackenzie enters his hotel room, feeling dead on his feet. Rehearsals today day had been particularly tiring and stressful, so the familiar comfort of the room he shares with Dalton is a welcome feeling. Not bothering to turn on the light or do anything else that he probably should do, Mackenzie immediately strips of his shirt and jeans, then grabs a clean pair of light grey sweatpants out of his open suitcase and pulls them over his legs. All of his responsibilities can wait until tomorrow morning, after all.

 

He finds his phone in the front pocket of his discarded jeans and sends a quick text to Dalton, who Mackenzie hasn't seen since early this morning, when they were both getting ready for their seperate days. _Miss u, come back 2 the room soon pls._

 

After pressing send, he locks his phone and sets it onto the nightstand, then jumps into the bed beside it. As a last minute thought, he takes his glasses off his face and sets them down beside his phone. He's broken several pairs of glasses in his sleep before, and they were expensive to replace. He closes his eyes and he's almost asleep when the door opens and Dalton slips in, looking almost as tired as Mackenzie feels.

 

Mackenzie turns onto his side to look at Dalton with a sleepy smile on his face. Dalton smiles back, walking over to the bed kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "Hey, 'Kenzie." He greets tiredly, changing out of his day clothes and into a t-shirt and some pyjama pants. He stands at the edge of the bed, looking at Mackenzie as if waiting for something. In response, Mackenzie moves over on the bed and opens his arms for his younger boyfriend. Dalton immediately slides into bed, laying his head on Mackenzie's shoulder and tangling his legs with the other boy's own.

 

"Hello." Mackenzie says, smiling and leaning forward to press a quick, sweet kiss to Dalton's lips.

 

"Hi." Dalton whispers in return, yawning widely. He closes his eyes and pushes his face against Mackenzie's collarbone. "'m tired. Sleep now, 'Kenz?" he asks. Mackenzie nods, producing a yawn of his own.

 

"Yeah." He says, pressing his face into Dalton's bleached blonde hair and inhaling deeply. "Night, Dalton." Mackenzie mutters, placing one hand on the back of Dalton's head to comb his fingers through the younger boy's hair. Dalton makes a soft purring noise and Mackenzie smiles to himself, continuing the repetitive action until it lulls them both to sleep.


End file.
